Running For Their Lives
by trishaj48
Summary: A kidnapping in Miami brings Warrick and Gil from Vegas to Fla. I own nothing associated with CSI or CSI Miami, their writers and producers own it all. Originally posted as ON THE RUN on CSI.


_I normally post on CSI but thought those of you who read CSI Miami may enjoy this one. As in my other story's I like to bring back my favorite chareters, and that is what I have done with this story. I origanially posted this one one CSI as ON THE RUN._

**SIX WEEKS AGO:**

Gil, Sara, Warrick and Catherine were standing in the airport talking about the upcoming seminar in Miami, Florida that the ladies would be attending. Their flight was called and Gil wrapped Sara in his arms and kissed her. "It's only going to be two months," Sara said to her husband. "I know," Gil said, holding her tight, "I just hate the thought of being away from you for that long." "Aw, isn't love sweet," Warrick said, laughing. "Leave them alone," Catherine said, playfully slapping him. Warrick kissed her, "Yes, Mrs. Brown." Sara reached into the stroller and lifted a sleepy dark haired little lady. "Momma's going to miss you," she said to her daughter. "Me too," the blond haired blue eyed boy asked Sara. "You too," Sara told her son. The ladies headed for the plane as the group stood waving. Gil and Sara were married three years ago, Ryan Charles came along shortly before their first anniversary and Elizabeth Ann a year later.

**EARLIER THIS MORNING:**

Gil was sitting in his office when the phone rang. "Mr. Grissom, this is Lt. Horatio Caine from Miami Dade PD. There's a situation here and it involves your CSI's." Gil shot straight up in his chair, "What?" Horatio proceeded to tell him that the members of the forensic seminar had gone out to the Everglades for some hands on training. Their bus had been found, but there was no sign of the class. Gil immediately made arrangements for the children and booked a flight to Florida. One hour later Warrick and Grissom were on a plane headed for Miami.

**PRESENT TIME:**

Warrick was about to ask Gil how to contact Horatio when a dark haired lady walked up to them. "Mr. Grissom? Mr. Brown?" The men nodded. "I am Marisol Caine, my husband asked me to meet your plane and bring you to him. Shall we get your luggage?"

In the lab introductions were made as Horatio filled the men in. "The bus left the university grounds at 8 in the morning and we found it abandoned around noon, with the driver killed. We have combed every inch of the bus and the area around where it was found. We have DNA matches to Mrs. Grissom and Mrs. Brown along with 4 other ladies."

Warrick could hardly get the next words out, "How much blood?" "Injuries, not death," Eric said. Warrick looked at Gil, "I guess that's good news."

"What we can't figure out is why," said Calleigh, "No demands have been made, so we are not sure they were kidnapped."

"We found the bus, so it was not a carjacking," said Tim.

"What can we do to help?" Gil asked.

"We were on our way back to the glades when I received word you were here," Horatio said, "You are more then welcome to tag along."

"Yeah," Tim said, "Just watch out for the gators, they've never had Vegas meat. You all might taste good to them. A different flavor meat might just keep them away from us."

Warrick looked at Gil with a combination of fear and concern on his face. Calleigh looked at him, "Speed can be so funny when he wants to."

As the group was walking out, they ran into Frank Tripp. Introductions were quickly made, "We found a DB and she is connected to your missing ladies," Frank said.

Getting into their vehicles, they followed Tripp to an area just inside the glades, where they found the body of one of the ladies from the bus. The lady had nothing on but her bra and panties and around her neck was a sign that said LOSER.

"There is a single gun shot to her head," Alexx told them, "There are obvious bruises to her body and extensive injuries to her feet."

"It is almost like she was running," Horatio said. "Running for her life," Gil added.

"Warrick, you and Speed follow the blood trail," Horatio said, "Alexx, as soon as you know anything." "You'll be my first call," she finished as the body was loaded into the van.

While as Warrick and Speed backtracked, Horatio and Gil checked out the area where the girl was found.

Back at the lab the group went through evidence that was collected and they could not find anything that stood out. Alexx came in, "COD is the gunshot," she said, "The bruises on her body were caused by being kicked and she had also been raped. Judging by the debris in her feet, I would say she was running through the glades before she was shot. I have dropped of the debris at trace, maybe they can find something to help pin down the area."

"Warrick and Speed followed the blood trail back only a few feet," Horatio said, "She must have been dumped there."

"We have another one," Frank yelled from the doorway. "Another body?" Eric asked. "No. She is alive," Frank said.

The team in one movement followed Frank out to their cars. So as not to overwhelm her, Horatio told Calleigh to process the woman and talk to her, the rest of them would wait outside.

After a while Calleigh went to the men, "The women are being hunted." "What!" Warrick said. "Whoever it was that took them have them penned up. One by one they're beating the women, stripping them to their panties and telling them to RUN. Then the women are being tracked and hunted like animals. They must have killed the one we found. "That would explain the sign around her neck," Speedle said. "But why dump her where we can find her?" Gil asked, "And why would they let Miss Dawson escape?" Gil asked. "I don't think they intended to," Calleigh said, "Miss Dawson was born and raised in that area and she knew just where to go." "I've already ordered choppers to search the Glades," Frank said.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE GLADES:**

Sara had been running for what seemed like forever, her feet hurt and even though it was noon and the sun was high over head, she felt cold. If her time in the desert taught her anything, it was how to survive, and she was determined to do just that. From somewhere behind her she heard a noise, Sara froze. Falling to the ground she was ready to fight whoever it was that was coming. Sara saw a pair of bare feet and looking up, she saw Catherine. "Catherine," she whispered. Catherine jumped, "You scared the shit out of me." The ladies embraced. "Come on, we have to keep moving," Sara said. Once more the ladies heard a noise and this time it belonged to one of their kidnappers. Between the two of them, they were able to overpower him, killing him. Sara and Catherine stripped him of his shirt and jacket and they also found a backpack that contained some energy bars and other supplies along with a map. After eating one of the bars and drinking from his canteen Sara grabbed the pack and Catherine the gun and took off again.

**RESTING UNDERCOVER OF A TREE:**

Sara and Catherine were both tired and hurting, against Sara's better judgment Catherin had talked her into resting for just a little while. Sara sat and kept watch as Catherine dozed. Soon Sara's mind was back in Vegas and the three most important people in her life, her husband, her son and her daughter. Sara thought of Gil and how much she loved him, she decided that she must have been in love with him from day one. Sara still think's it strange that they both cared so deeply for each other but neither dared say it. She thought of the last time she was fighting to save her life, it was had to believe that it had been four years ago. The desert was so hot and dry and this place so wet and cold. Sara suppressed a smile, "A happy medium would be nice."

Sara remembered the one good thing that came out of her ordeal, she and Gil were married. Gil had told her that by coming that close to losing her made him realize how much she meant to him. She thought about her babies, her son who looked and acted just like his dad and her daughter who Gil insisted was a carbon copy of her. She would get through this, she has to, for them.

**IN HORATIO'S OFFICE:**

Horatio had received a call and after hanging up he said, "All the results are back, judging by the evidence taken from Miss Keller's body and what information Calleigh was able to get from Miss Dawson, the ladies are being held in an area called the Pineland."

"That's good?" Warrick asked, not sure what the significance of this piece of news meant.

"Yes," Speedle said, "The Pinelands are dryer then the rest and it will be easier to find the ladies." "It will also be easier for the ladies to fine food and a safe place to hide," Horatio. "Yeah, that is if they can figure out what is good to eat and what is not," Eric said.

Gil looked at Warrick, remembering Sara's kidnapping and her time in the desert he said, "Sara is a survivor."

Everyone was exhausted, as they had been going nonstop since the bus was found. Marisol and Calleigh came in the room carrying sandwiches and drinks.

"Everyone needs to eat," Marisol said, walking up behind Horatio and kissing the top of his head. Horatio gave her his famous half smile, "Thanks. As always you are right. We will be doing no one any good if we can not work at our peak performance."

Eric pushed the sandwich aside, "Yeah, thanks, I'll eat later." Calleigh placed her hands in his shoulders, "Now," she said tenderly. Eric smiled, touching her hand he said, "Once you marry them, they think they own you." He pulled the sandwich back and they all ate.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Warrick asked, "I mean besides filling our faces?" Gil touched his shoulder, "Easy, Rick." "Yeah, it's just so frustrating, not being able to do anything," Warrick said. "I understand," Horatio said, "But the glades are difficult to maneuver. Everything is set to go as soon as the choppers find something." Warrick let out a deep breath, "I know you're right. I just keep seeing those other two ladies and ….. all I can see is Catherine." Gil knew just how he was feeling, from the minute he had heard about what happened he ached to hold Sara in his arms.

**BACK IN THE GLADES:**

Catherine and Sara had both been running on pure adrenalin. Sara dumped out the back pack on the ground. "Damn," Sara said, just above a whisper, "I wish this bastard had a cell phone or a radio." "Shhhhhhhh," Catherine said. Standing they could hear the sounds of a helicopter. A smile crossed Sara's face, "Over there," Sara was pointing to a small clearing. Both the ladies ran to it. "We need to get their attention," Catherine said, as she raised the weapon, "No," Sara said, "I have a better idea." Reaching into the backpack she took out a lighter, after rolling up a second map Sara started a small fire, and then both the ladies ran back to the undercover and hid. Sara was sure the fire would also draw the attention of their kidnappers too, she only hoped that the ones searching fro her and Catherine would get there first.

**IN THE HELICOPTER:**

"Mash, look at that," one of the men said. "Yeah, it must be from one of the ladies. There are no scheduled burns." The first man got on the radio and radioed in their location. Minutes later Horatio, Tim, Warrick and Gil pilled into a Hummer and were off, followed by an ambulance and another Hummer.

**ON THE PATH:**

The trail was bumpy and even though they were buckled in, the men were still being tossed all over the Hummer. It was next to impossible to see any thing from the Hummer because of the terrain, they were being guided solely by the helicopter. "Now I see why we were sitting, waiting," Warrick managed to get out. No one was sure if it was Sara and Catherine who had started the fire, but Gil and Warrick were praying it was. "Even if it is not one of your two ladies, maybe they can lead us to them," Eric said.

**AT THE END OF THE TRAIL:**

They could go no further in the Hummer, so Horatio threw it into park and everyone got out, using a radio to keep in touch with the helicopter the men slowly headed in. Marsh stayed on the radio and guided the men to the location of the fire. Dodging undergrowth and moving as carefully as possible, the four men headed for the clearing. Horatio threw up a hand and they all stopped. Horatio had heard a noise in the undergrowth. The four men moved slowly toward the noise which turned out to be a rabbit running from the underbrush. Gil noticed a foot, pushing back some of the debris he saw Sara. "Sara," he called moving to her, "Call the paramedics." Meanwhile, several miles away, another helicopter had found what appeared to be a clearing with several huts on it. It landed and members of the SWAT team rescued all the other ladies and two men were apprehended.

**IN THE HOSPITAL:**

"Both the ladies have suffered from exposure, dehydration and severe cuts to their feet. They both have been beaten but no major organs have been damaged, neither was sexually assaulted," the doctor told Warrick and Gil, "They will be very sore for a while and should be kept over night for observation. Fortunately Mrs. Brown is not far enough along in her pregnancy for the beating to have hurt the fetus. I am calling in a gynecologist just to make sure."

Warrick grabbed the doctor's shoulder, "FETUS? My wife is pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" the doctor said. "No," Warrick said. "I would guess she is right at 4 or 6 weeks,I could be wrong," the doctor said.

"Well I'll be damned," Warrick said, smiling.

The doctor smiled, "I'll have a nurse come out in just a minute and take you back. Horatio inquired about the other ladies, the doctor told him that, like Sara and Catherine, they also were beaten and had cuts to their feet, some were raped and some not.

Nick, who had taken evidence back to the lab, stuck his head in the door. "H, Marisol called me when she was not able to reach you, her water broke and she is upstairs, you better get on up there if you want to see your daughter born." A wide smile crossed Horatio's face as he excused himself and took off for the elevator.

"You can come back now," the nurse told Warrick and Gil.

Half way down the hall they ran into Calleigh. "I processed both ladies," she said, holding evidence bags, "I'm on my way to the lab." Gil thanked her and told her about Marisol. "Cool," Calleigh said.

The ladies were in the same room. Gil went to Sara's side, gently he kissed her. "I know you said you missed me," Gil said, "But you could have thought of a different way to get me here." Sara was black and blue, bandaged and had an IV running. Sara smiled, "I must look a mess." "You are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen," Gil said. Sara next question was of her children. "I never told them you were missing," Gil said, "I told them I was on my way to Florida to bring you home." Sara smiled, "Then I guess it is a good thing I made it out." Gil kissed her, "I knew you would." Sara looked into his eyes, she seen all his love and concern. "I don't think I could have lived without you," Gil said.

Warrick went to Catherine, he too kissed her. "I take it by that stupid look on your face the doctor told you," Catherine said. "Yes. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I didn't know," Catherine told him, "I was as surprised as you were." Warrick tenderly engulfed her in his arms, "I love you." "Aw, isn't love sweet," Sara said, mocking what Warrick had told her the day they left. Gil smiled, "Congratulations you two."

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Catherine and Sara were discharged; both were on crutches because of the injuries to their feet. Before the Grissom's and Browns left for Vegas, Calleigh hosted a dinner to introduce little Jayden Isabel Caine to family and friends.

**BACK IN VEGAS:**

Mrs. Robbins was at the airport along with the children to meet the plane.

"Momma, what happened?" Ryan asked seeing Sara on crutches and black and blue. "Momma fell and hurt herself," Gil said.

Elizabeth walked over to her momma, and held her arms up so Gil lift her so she could kiss Sara. "All better," Elizabeth said. "All better," Sara said.

Later that night Sara and the children were snuggled on the sofa as Sara read them a bed time story. Each child yawned, after giving Momma good night kisses Gil carried them up to their bedrooms.

Sara giggled as Gil lifts her and carried her to their bed. "I can walk, Mr. Grissom," she said, smiling. "I know Mrs. Grissom," Gil said, as he laid her on the bed, "But this way I get you JUST where I want you."

"Why Gilbert Grissom, are you going to take advantage of the fact I can't run?" Sara said, smiling.

Gil stood by the side of the bed, "Yes." Then quickly he added, "Unless you are not ready yet." "More then ready," Sara said, holding her arms out to him, "I need you."

Gil lay on the bed next to her, his lips found hers as he unbuttoned her top. He needed her too, but he was afraid, all of Sara's injuries were not healed and some of her bruises were still hurting. "Don't let me hurt you," he whispered, as his lips found her nipples. Sara moaned deeply as she felt Gil's tongue flick her pert nipples. "I promise," she was able to get out.

Grissom moved closer so that his body was pressing into Sara's, and she could feel his manhood starting to harden. His lips and teeth were working on her neck, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body all the way down to her toes. Sara pushed Gil to a laying position, never taking her eyes off his; she unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. Gil moaned her name as she lightly ran her tongue across a nipple. Looking at him, Sara could see a want in his eyes that equaled her own.

She stroked him, softly at first, and then harder. As she stroked, she kissed her way down to his now very hard manhood. Sara moved her lips across the tip, capturing the glistening moisture of Gil's precum. Slowly she licked down his shaft to his balls and back up before enclosing him in the moist warmth of her mouth.

Sara worked her magic on Gil's manhood as bolts of pleasure shot throughout his entire body. Gil was ready, so Sara released him from her mouth. "I want you inside me," she whispered. Gil guided her to her back and Sara opened herself to him so he could enter her.

He started stroking his long manhood in and out of her. It was doing a number on her G spot, Gil could tell because she was thrashing beneath him, mumbling incomprehensible phrases. Gil kept his thrusts slow and gentle, still being afraid of hurting her. Sara pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately, "Don't tease."

Sara wrapped her legs around him begging for harder and deeper penetration. Gil needed her, now he was pounding into her as hard as he could, while Sara moaned and screamed with delight. Sara's body started to quiver, Gil felt her hot juices flooding over him. They groaned in unison, as their orgasms crashed over them.

Gil collapsed on top of her, all his strength was gone. He nuzzled her neck, placing tender kisses on her skin. She whimpered lightly as his softening member slid from her. Sara kissed him, his body shivered from her touch. His hand trembled lightly as he brushed her sweaty hair from her face. Lowering his face to hers, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you." Gil rolled from atop her and wrapped her in his arms.

They rested in each others arms and before a peaceful sleep found her Sara raised and looked into her husband's eyes, "I knew I had to get out. All I could think of was you and our children." As Sara slept, Gil stroked her hair, he vowed that Sara would never again be so far away that his arms could not engulf her and protect her.


End file.
